


Walc zapomniany

by soshi185



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshi185/pseuds/soshi185
Summary: [Anastazja!AU] Czas płynie, melodia walca przygrywa w jej sercu za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna w czerni opowiada o minionych czasach. Najlepsze życzenia dla kim-onki/shewhodoesnotexist!





	Walc zapomniany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kim_onka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_onka/gifts).



> Nagroda najgorszego przyjaciela wędruje do mnie. Jestem po czasie i jest mi wstyd. Przepraszam.
> 
> Początkowo zamierzałam napisać opowiadane w pełni inspirowane Anastazją, ale wyszła z tego mieszanina Anastazji, Gwiezdnych Wojen i mojej własnej inwencji twórczej. Mam nadzieje, że mimo to Ci się spodoba. Wszystkiego najlepszego :*

Rey zadrżała, gdy nienaturalnie gorący podmuch wiatru smagnął odkrytą skórę jej ramion. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i bezwiednie wbiła paznokcie w łokieć, opierając się dreszczom spływającym na nią w gorący dzień i najpewniej zostawiając półksiężycowe ślady na skórze.

Zawieszone wysoko nad jej głową słońce zsyłało na ziemię palące fale, przez które Rey oddychała z trudem, a wiatr dął i rozwiewał na boki złociste ziarenka pustyni. Żłobione w piachu wzory układały się w stosy lub pozostawały gładkimi pręgami; niektóre linie były idealnie proste, inne zwijały się i zbijały w nietrwałych ornamentach, ginąc przy kolejnym podmuchu. Rey pozwoliła sobie zamknąć oczy, bo malujący się przed nią obraz zdążył zapisać się w jej pamięci po stokroć: nic nie było stałe, okruchy wirowały i tańczyły w takt nucony przez porywy wiatru. Olbrzymia sala balowa. Pośród tej pustynnej maskarady stała mała dziewczynka, przyobleczona w tumany pisakowej burzy jak w suknię do tańca. Jej nogi trzęsły się, włosy targał wiatr, ale ona zrobiła krok, później drugi, lekko chwiejący się i pięknie płynny, ustawiła ręce w ramę i zakręciła się do melodii słyszanej tylko sobie. Dla Rey wszystko było krystalicznie wyraźnie, mogła niemal dostrzec promienie tamtego słońca, w których odbijały się cienie kurzu…

Wciągnęła powietrze, aż piasek zapiekł ją głęboko wewnątrz gardła, po czym przełknęła ślinę, by pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego uczucia. Kiedy w kąciku jej oka zakręciła się łza, Rey pomyślała, że jej wzrok zmęczył się pustynnym wiatrem i ku swojej satysfakcji prawie w to uwierzyła.

            Dziewczynka tańcząca samotnie pośrodku pustyni była pierwszym wspomnieniem, jakie Rey potrafiła przywołać z przepastnych odmętów pamięci. Wcześniej istniała tylko biała strona, jakby taniec ustalił nieprzekraczalną granicę, od której rozpoczęło się jej życie. Nieodwracalny początek i pierwszy rozdział, w którym Rey przystępuje do pisania historii. A jednak wiedziała ona też, że przed każdą opowieścią stoi prolog, że coś musiało doprowadzić dziecko do serca piaskowej burzy, z której po dziś dzień się nie wydostała.

\- Kim ja jestem? – wyszeptała do siebie, a wiatr tylko ją zagłuszył. 

Nie ciekawość dni, które dawno minęły, ale bolesna świadomość chwil, które siłą jej wydarto i pytań, na które nie dane jej było odpowiedzieć, kierowały Rey w miejsce na pustkowiu, gdzie obudziła się zupełnie sama przed dziesięcioma laty.

Wiatr znów narysował na piasku kontur płytek parkietu, ale nie dopisał do nich odpowiedzi.

 

*

 

Kylo Ren podróżował się przez spadziste wzniesienia Królestwa Jakku, niekończącej się pustyni zatracenia, lecz miał wrażenie, jakby przebijał się przez cierniste ściany pogrążonego w śnie zamku, niematerialnego i przez to odpornego na jego miecz. Na drodze nie napotkał żywej duszy, krajobraz nieodmiennie sprowadzał się tylko niego i pustego horyzontu, towarzyszącego mu na każdym kroku. Koń co chwila grzązł w piasku i rżał rozpaczliwie, wzbraniając się przed dalszą podróżą, a wzmagający się z godziny na godzinę wiatr piekł Kylo Rena w oczy i ograniczał widoczność. Rycerz nie mógł nic na to poradzić, co podsycało krzyczącą coraz głośniej w jego piersi irytację.

Wyprostował się w siodle. Nie pokonały go iglice płomieni walącej się świątyni Jedi, więc jego duma nie mogła ugiąć się też przed nędzną wichurą nękającą Jakku.

Nieoczekiwanie z gęstych tumanów kurzu wyłonił się zarys ludzkiej sylwetki. Kylo Ren pociągnął za lejce, zmuszając konia do zwolnienia galopu i wytężył wzrok. Próbował dostrzec coś ponad oślepiającą białością słońca. W sercu pustyni mogło roić się od fatamorganicznych zjaw, czyhających na tracących czujność wędrowców i prowadzących po nitce iluzorycznych marzeń na śmierć z pragnienia czy gorąca. Kylo Ren nie pozwoliłby się zaskoczyć. Jedną dłoń otuloną aksamitną czernią rękawiczki trzymał pewnie na uprzęży, drugą poszukiwał już skrytego pod fałdami podróżnego płaszcza miecza. Postać zbliżała się.

Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, po chwili na tle piasków preludium do burzy ukazała się młoda dziewczyna w bieli. Kylo Ren zamrugał. Daleko jej było do pustynnej mary - ładną twarz miała ponaznaczaną plamami, które zapewne pozostawiło tam słońce, policzki zaróżowiły się, zaś cera zdawała się wysuszona przez pocałunki gorącego powietrza. Z potem spływającym po czole i pasmami brązowych loków klejącymi się do twarzy dziewczyna trwała wpatrzona w odległą smugę widnokręgu. Wyglądała tak, jakby wiatr wokół niej przycichł, pozostawiając tylko lekkie powiewy bawiące się jej sukienką. Będąc świadom zagrożenia i równocześnie bardziej zafascynowany tym niecodziennym widokiem, niż zezwalał rozsądek wojownika, Kylo Ren podjechał bliżej.

\- Ty! – zawołał, starając się przekrzyczeć wiatr. Dziewczyna musiała go zauważyć, jednak nie zareagowała. – Gdzie znajdę pana i zarządcę tutejszych ziem?

Nieznajoma była drobna i niemalże ginęła w szerokiej, nieco przetartej sukni, która odsłaniała zarys zaprawionego wysiłkiem fizycznym jak i chudego z niedożywienia ciała. Kylo Ren górowałby nad nią nawet stojąc, a teraz, kiedy siedział na koniu, różnica wzrostu powinna zdawać się większa niż między ptakiem szybującym ponad chmurami i kamykiem ścielącym ziemię pod jego skrzydłami. Kylo Ren wiedział o tym, ale kiedy dziewczyna podniosła głowę i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, chroniąc oczy przed południowym blaskiem, udało jej się spojrzeć na niego z góry.

\- Czego od nas chcesz? – warknęła.

Nagle straciła na tajemniczości. Kylo Ren skrzywił się, zaskoczony jej bezpośredniością.

\- Powody nie mają znaczenia. Zapytałem cię o drogę, dziewczyno, nie o opinię na temat mojej obecności. Mów gdzie jest Unkar Plutt.

Dziewczyna uniosła podbródek wyżej i odgarnęła włosy do tyłu. Kształt jej odrysowanego na ziemi cienia podrygiwał, powtarzające te same ruchy. Kylo Ren pomyślał, że nawet ten cień zdawał się być dłuższy niż jego własny, rysujący się teraz jako krótki i bezkształtny.  

\- Obcy zawsze sprowadzają na nas kłopoty – nieznajoma wyjaśniła, odwracając od niego wzrok. - Świetnie radzimy sobie sami, więc powiedz czego od nas chcesz albo wracaj tam, skąd przyszedłeś.

Kylo Ren zapragnął wyjąć miecz i gładząc ostrzem po jej gardle zapytać, jak śmiała zwracać się podobnie do najwyższego rycerza, wysłannika władcy tego królestwa. Słowa już kleiły mu się do ust, zaschły na języku, ale zamiast tego stwierdził:

\- Masz nieufną duszę, prawda? Widzę to w twoich oczach. Co za furia… minęło trochę czasu, odkąd mogłem ją obserwować. Tylko ktoś, kto zrozumiał strach, ma siłę desperacko walczyć o to, by go nie doznać.

Choć starała się nie dać tego po sobie poznać, Kylo Ren zauważył, że warga dziewczyny ledwie dostrzegalnie drgnęła.

\- Bzdura. Nie boję się obcych. Po prostu ich nie lubię i nie mam z nich pożytku. Wtykacie nos w nieswoje sprawy, przeszkadzając nam.

Przez chwilę mierzył ją wzrokiem, każdą smukłą kończynę, każdy naznaczony napięciem i czujnością ruch. Zniszczone ubóstwem ciało, które zachowało energiczność, zmęczoną twarz, oczy patrzące wyzywająco ponad zdobiącymi policzki śladami kurzu, błyszczące jak iskry tlącej się pożogi, gotowe rozpalić następny płomień. Zdjął dłoń z rękojeści miecza i chwycił za lejce.

\- Wracaj do swojej wioski, dziewczyno. Jesteś za słaba nawet na to, by zmierzyć się z burzą piaskową, a w porównaniu ze mną jesteś nikim.

Odjechał, nie odwracając się i nie widząc jej reakcji.

Kylo Ren, pierwszy rycerz nowego Zakonu Najwyższego Porządku, karał z najwyższą surowością bezczelność, ciął swym mieczem na wskroś usta wypełnione sprzeciwami i serca wybijające myśli o niesubordynacji. Lecz gdyby mężczyzna miał za coś nagrodzić, poza siłą wybrałby jedynie odwagę. Nie sposób było sięgnąć po szczyt, jeśli wcześniej nie przezwyciężyło się leku przed upadkiem w przepaść.

Galopując w stronę wyłaniającego się zza kurtyny roziskrzonego powietrza miasteczka, Kylo Ren potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, jak wysoko dziewczyna mogłaby sięgnąć, jeżeli wcześniej nie spadnie. Równocześnie pragnął stłumić płomień dumy palącej się wbrew słabości i sprawdzić, jak jasno ów ogień mógłby zapłonąć.

 

*

 

Przestronna komnata, w której lord Unkar Plutt oficjalnie podejmował gości, w oczach Kylo Rena stawała się ledwie brudną i zakurzoną izbą dla służby. Kiedy główny zarządca pustyń Jakku zaproponował mu z dzwoniącym w głosie entuzjazmem wykonany na wzór małego tronu fotel, Kylo Ren dostrzegł zalegające na podłokietniku warstwy starego kurzu i szorstko odmówił, nie wyjaśniając przyczyn swojego obrzydzenia. Teraz stał oparty plecami się o ścianę – zapewne niewiele czystszą niż fotel – i rozwodził się nad powodami swojej niezapowiedzianej wizyty. Nie uważał się za najlepszego mówcę i kiedy tylko mógł, zostawiał przemowy w rękach Huxa, jednego z wysoko postawionych generałów. Był jednak świadom, że przyodzianie w odpowiednie słowa opisu sytuacji panującej w królestwie zadecyduje o wierności lordów i tym, jakie wyobrażenie o rządach Snoke’a zagości w ich umysłach. Jeśli przywódca powierzył równie odpowiedzialne zadanie akurat jemu, Kylo Ren nie zamierzał zawieść pokładanych w nim oczekiwań. Unkar Plutt nie przerywał, spijając każde słowo z jego ust. Mężczyzna na wpół leżał na poduszce dostawionej do niskiego stołu, opierając łokcie o blat i chowając głowę między ramionami jak kuląca się larwa.

\- To dla mnie zaszczyt gościć wysłannika samego króla Snoke’a… - wydyszał po raz kolejny.

\- Nie króla, lecz przywódcę – Kylo Ren sprostował krótko.

Unkar zaczerwienił się i odchrząknął, co przywodziło na myśl dźwięk beknięcia.

\- Tak, tak! Wybacz mi!

Kylo Ren wszedł mu w słowo, nim Unkar Plutt miał szansę zalać go kolejną falą nieistotnej paplaniny.

\- Radzę ci zapamiętać, że Najwyższy Porządek nie przepada za tak przestarzałymi określeniami. Stanowimy nowy początek. Król, dworzanie… wszystko to należy do mauzoleum symboli przeszłości, która została obalona dawno temu. Powoływanie się na nią jest teraz pozbawione sensu. Wprowadzamy wraz z przywódcą Snoke’iem rządy, w których nie będzie liczyć się czystość królewskiej krwi. Każdy może sprawować władzę wraz z Najwyższym Porządkiem, jeśli tylko wykaże odpowiednie chęci, talent oraz oddanie sprawie.

\- Jak najbardziej – Unkar Plutt zgodził się, z zapałem machając głową.

Kylo Ren odwrócił się i umknął w kąt komnaty. Postanowił nie siadać do stołu, nie tylko za sprawą pustynnych specjałów ze skorpionów, których widok przyprawiał go o mdłości, lecz również dlatego, że nie chciał dzielić miejsca z człowiekiem pokroju zarządcy Jakku. Unkar nie spuszczał z niego oczu, umizgiwał się jak pies liżący rękę, by dostać ochłap z kolacji, posyłał raz za razem nasączone nieszczerością uśmiechy i opowiadał o Jakku tak, jakby jałowa ziemia nieskończonej suszy była najcudowniejszą krainą, którą Kylo Ren kiedykolwiek ujrzał. Obserwując go, rycerz Snoke’a wierzył tylko w ostatnie słowa; Unkar Plutt czuł się równy królom, gdyż rządził żelazną ręką nad nicością i widział w karłowatych budynkach z zabrudzonymi ścianami, murach kruszących się pod naporem wiatru i pałacu, drażniącym nos Kylo Rena zapachem duchoty i stęchlizny, godnego konkurenta dla stolicy królestwa. Kylo Ren nie po raz pierwszy zatęsknił za wysokimi aż do chmur i wąskimi niczym świece wieżami, upodobniającymi główne miasto do naturalnych rozmiarów szachownicy pełnej czarno-białych figur.

\- Zaistniał jednak pewien problem, którego Najwyższy Porządek nie przewidział. System, który przed chwilą opisałem, nie wejdzie w pełni w życie, jeśli tak wielu ludzi będzie się buntować – Kylo Ren powrócił do przerwanego tematu.

\- Ktoś nie zgadza się z kró… dowódcą Snoke’iem? Pozbyć się go! Natychmiast! – parsknął Unkar od razu.

\- To nie takie proste.

Kylo Ren był zmęczony. Gardził głupcami i chociaż wysłanie go do pomniejszych królestw Imperium i przedstawienie planów udowodniło, że Snoke ufał Kylo Renowi bardziej niż innym, konieczność powtarzania detali tym, którzy ich nie rozumieli bądź których to nie obchodziło była męcząca.

Znowu oparł się o nagrzaną ścianę. W nowym miejscu pojedyncze promienie zachodzącego słońca, które przemykały przez szpary niedokładnie zaciągniętych kotar, padały na część jego twarz. Połowa skąpała się w czerwieniącym się blasku i odcieniu złota, druga ginęła w cieniu tak gęstym, że Unkar Plutt ledwo mógł zobaczyć łypiące na niego oko.

\- Początkowo ludzie byli zgodni w kwestii rewolucji. Każdy wiedział, że Zakon Jedi popełnił za dużo błędów i nie można było pozwolić, by przez dawne sentymenty robili, co tylko chcieli. Jedi umarli.

Unkar otworzył usta, żeby znowu przytaknąć, ale sposób, w jaki Kylo Ren wysyczał przez zęby ostatnie zdanie sprawił, że powstrzymał się. 

\- Ludzie chcą zmiany dla samej zmiany. Dla inności. Nie myślą o przyszłości i tym, co możemy osiągnąć. Oni oczekują po nas tych samych błędów! – rycerz zagrzmiał.

Porównywali Najwyższy Porządek z Zakonem Jedi. Z ich poprzednikami. Z gorszymi tworami, z tymi, co umarli i przeminęli. Odkąd tylko sięgnął pamięcią, Kylo Ren był stawiany obok kogoś większego i oceniany dopiero skrywszy się w jego cieniu. Dlatego też pomysł Snoke’a , choć wydawał się być skazą odciśniętą na dumie Kylo Rena, był też lepszy niż granie roli zastępstwa dla legendy.

\- Nie możecie publicznie stracić rebeliantów? Nic nie przemawia do prostych ludzi lepiej niż pokazowa egzekucja – dopytywał się Unkar Plutt.

\- Zmusimy ich jedynie do tego, by zeszli do podziemi i ukrywali swoje zamiary. A my nie chcemy, by się nie sprzeciwiali, lecz by zaoferowali Najwyższemu Porządkowi wsparcie. Dlatego właśnie tutaj jestem. Oczekuję pomocy.

Unkar Plutt, już wcześniej trzymający się krawędzi stołu zbyt kurczowo, wzdrygnął się i przewrócił stojący nieopodal jego ręki kieliszek z winem. Czerwony płyn rozbłysnął na białym obrusie i zaczął skapywać cienką strużką na ziemię, ale mężczyzna wydawał się tego nie dostrzegać. Patrzył tylko na Kylo Rena coraz bardziej rozszerzającymi się oczami.

\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, o panie?

\- Szukamy Zaginionej Księżniczki.

Unkar otworzył usta szerzej ze zdumienia, aż można było zliczyć wszystkie bruzdy na jego pulchnym języku. Ten jeden raz Kylo Ren musiał mu wybaczyć, choć nie przychodziło to łatwo – historia o ostatniej księżniczce, która ponoć uniknęła śmierci w oceanie płomieni pożerających życie wszystkich przedstawicieli rodu Skywalkerów, stała się romantyczną legendą, równie piękną co nieprawdziwą.

\- Nie chodzi tutaj oczywiście o rzeczywistą księżniczkę – Kylo Ren wyjaśnił. – Nie wierzymy w bajki. Wiemy, że wszyscy członkowie rodu Skywalkerów zgięli. Przywódca ma jednak zamiar przedstawić na dworze dziewczynę zbliżoną do niej wiekiem, która zagra dla nas rolę Zaginionej Księżniczki. Od zarządców uprzywilejowanych królestw oczekujemy tylko bezwzględnego poparcia.

\- Masz moje poparcie bez względu na to, jaka będzie wasza decyzja, jednakże… - Unkar zastanowił się. – Jak masz zamiar przekonać ludzi, że udało ci się odnaleźć księżniczkę? Przecież nikt nie uwierzy w to bez dowodów.

\- Nie musisz się tym przejmować – odpowiedział ostro. – Dysponujemy czymś, co przekona nawet nieprzekonanych.

\- W takim razie wszystko ustalone. – Unkar klasnął z werwą wielkimi dłońmi, wydając przy tym głuche plaśnięcie, jakby uderzyły o siebie dwie ryby. – Czy wybraliście już dziewczynę?

„Nie” kręciło się na czubku języka Kylo Rena. Plan obsadzenia na tronie uzurpatorki był tylko pomysłem, który wraz z przywódcą Snoke’iem powoli ozdabiali szczegółami. Nie zdecydowali, kim miałaby być dziewczyna w jedwabnych sukniach i sięgających pasa koralach z pereł, powtarzająca słodkim głosem ich własne słowa. Ale wyjaśnienia uwięzły Kylo Renowi w gardle, język zawiązał się w suchy supeł, a w głowie pojawił się zamglony obraz dziewczyny w bieli, wyłaniającej się z piaskowej mgły jak zapowiedź tajemnicy.

Miała jej oczy. Oczy takie jak kiedyś ona.

\- Wszystko w porządku, mój panie? – Unkar zapytał, wstając ze swojego miejsca i podchodząc do niego.

\- Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku – Kylo Ren odwarknął. Po chwili dodał bez cienia zmieszania: – Powiedz, dziś w drodze do zamku natknąłem się na dziewczynę. Stała na skraju pustyni, przyglądając się horyzontowi. Wyglądała tak, jakby czegoś wypatrywała. Znasz ją?

Unkar zastanowił się.

\- Masz szczęście, panie, bo ta dziewczyna pracuje dla mnie.

\- Na pewno? – Kylo Ren ożywił się.

\- Ta… - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – To Rey, miejscowa wariatka. Zajmuje się dla mnie wydobywaniem z zasypanych zamków kamieni szlachetnych. Jest w tym dość dobra, by ją utrzymywać, ale poza tym to dziwaczka. Ciągle jej się wydaje, że przyjdzie po nią rodzina.

\- Rozumiem.

Kylo Ren podrapał się po brodzie i zanurkował w planach, jakie rysowały przed nim nowe informacje. Dziewczyna miała marzenie. Co za interesujący zbieg okoliczności. Zupełnie tak, jakby samo przeznaczenie postawiło mu ją na drodze.

\- Zaprowadź mnie do niej.

 

*

 

Rey ze snu wyrwały kroki rozlegające w głębi korytarza i zduszone zawodzenie drewnianej podłogi. Gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku. Nie wiedziała, która może być godzina, ale służąca jej za sypialnię izba nadal nakryta była ciepłą perzyną półmroku, a w osłonięte kawałkiem szmaty okno nie pukały promienie słoneczne. Zaskoczona Rey przetarła żwawo oczy, strząsając z rzęs ostatnie ziarna snu.

W głowie kręciło jej się od tańca, do którego nie mogła zostać poproszona. Sen zdawał się bliski, realny; trzymał ją w swych objęciach i szeptał na ucho opisy migoczących niczym gwiazdy płomyków świec, które w wirze tańca zmieniały się w niewyraźną smugę zakreślającą wokół niej jasny krąg i zamazującą pozłacane ramy okien, kolorowe suknie, białe obrusy. W tym śnie Rey nie tańczyła w parze z piaskiem, ale stukała obcasami w parkiet najprawdziwszej sali balowej, czując w całym ciele podrygiwania muzyki granej na fortepianach i skrzypcach, fletach, dzwonkach. Wdychała zapach świeżo zerwanych róż i śmiała się tak melodyjnie jak trójkąt. Ponad jej głową kołysał się nieznacznie olbrzymi żyrandol, mieniący się blaskiem tysiąca fragmentów kryształów, przez które światło przepływało i opadało w kawałkach na ramiona Rey i mężczyzny, z którym tańczyła walca…

Pokręciła głową, rozpraszając mgłę kłębiących jej się w głowie myśli i skupiając się na świecie przed oczami. Co za niedorzeczność! Mogła marzyć o miejscu, w który nie była już niewolnicą Unkar Plutta, ale nigdy nie śniła o tym równie otwarcie. Może powinna zaprzestać wędrówek na pustynię…

Ponownie usłyszała tupnięcie przed drzwiami, po których rozległo się przerywane pukanie. Serce Rey zakołatało w odpowiedzi. Naciągnęła pościel pod brodę i ścisnęła brzegi materiału.

\- Kto tam?

Nieznajomy nacisnął klamkę bez słowa. W pałacu Unkar Plutta Rey nie mogła pozwolić sobie na zasuwę i chociaż drzwi opadły nieco, przez co otwierało się je z trudem, wiedziała, że wystarczyło mocniejsze szarpnięcie, by stanęły otworem.

Syknęła głośno przez zęby.

\- Kto tam?!

Na ścianie za jej plecami odbił się prostokąt światła rzucanego przez lampy ustawione rzędem w korytarzu. Rey zmrużyła oczy, oślepiona. Zza kurtyny świeżego blasku mogła ocenić, że mężczyzna, który wszedł do jej pokoju, był wysoki i postawny. Nosił na sobie czarną zbroję, ręce skrył w równie ciemnych rękawicach. Na deskach skrzypnęły podróżne buty. Mężczyzna okrył ramiona peleryną, która sunęła po podłodze przy każdym jego kroku. Rey trudniej było zobaczyć rysy twarzy, ale zwróciła uwagę na czarne włosy rozrzucone w nieładzie.

Nieznajomy wzdrygnął się na jej widok, ale nie wycofał się.

\- Och – szepnął ze zdziwieniem, nie wstydem. - Panna Rey, jak mniemam? Nie przypuszczałem, że udałaś się na spoczynek tak wcześnie.

\- Wstaję wraz ze słońcem i kładę się spać, kiedy jego miejsce zajmuje księżyc – Rey odpowiedziała, odrzucając kołdrę i wyskakując z łóżka. Pod spodem miała tę samą sukienkę, którą nosiła na pustyni. – Kim jesteś i co robisz w moim pokoju?

Mężczyzna mógł ją ignorować lub kpić z niej. Rey nie była w stanie niczego wyczytać z kamiennego wyrazu twarzy. Po chwili zgiął się w pół, pozwalając pelerynie opaść niżej, i złożył przed Rey ukłon.

\- Nazywają mnie Kylo Renem. Przybywam z rozkazu Najwyższego Porządku, by prosić cię o przysługę, Rey.

Zamrugała, gdy umysł starał się przetłumaczyć dla niej następujące po sobie wydarzenia. Dziwny mężczyzna. W jej sypialni. Kłaniał się. Jakby czytała książkę, w której zabrakło kilku stron. Jej wzrok powędrował ku stolikowi nocnemu, gdzie stała rzadko używana lampa oliwna. Rey przez chwilę zastanawiała się, jak dużą siłę byłaby w stanie wykrzesać ze zmęczonych ramion, gdyby w razie potrzeby przyszło jej roztrzaskać szkło na głowie nieznajomego. Nie chcąc ryzykować, zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu, by w chwili zagrożenia znajdować się na wyciągnięcie ręki od broni.

Mężczyzna nie sprawiał jednak wrażenia kogoś, kto żywił wobec niej wrogie zamiary. Co prawda wtargnął bez zapowiedzi do jej pokoju, ale teraz stał w miejscu, milcząc i wodząc za nią wzrokiem. Wydał się Rey zmęczony po podróży – kiedy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do ciemności przeplatanej wiązkami światła, dostrzegła ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami i pasma włosów w jednych miejscach sterczące, gdzie indziej przyklapnięte. Nie uśmiechał się do Rey i dziewczyna była za to wdzięczna, bo gdyby teraz zaczął się wdzięczyć, na pewno wykorzystałaby plan z lampą.

\- Bardzo chciałbym poczekać na to, aż chwila na rozmowę będzie odpowiedniejsza, jednak planowałem ruszyć w dalszą drogę już jutrzejszego ranka. Jak widzisz, nie mamy wiele czasu – powiedział mężczyzna, który przedstawił się jako Kylo Ren. -  Oczekuję zatem, że przemyślisz moją propozycję do wschodu słońca, który tak wiernie cię budzi, panno Rey.

Nie wiedziała czemu, lecz przed oczami znowu mignęła jej scena tanecznej maskarady, tulących się w takt muzyki par i samej Rey, prowadzonej przez mężczyznę, którego twarzy nie była w stanie zobaczyć. Nieznajomy tancerz powinien odejść w zapomnienie wraz z resztkami snu, nie nękać ją teraz. Jednakże tylko dlatego, że nogi wciąż drżały jej od nieistniejących pantofli, a w głowie się kręciło, Rey pozwoliła mówić Kylo Renowi.

\- Wiem już, jak się nazywasz, ale nadal nie dowiedziałam się, kim jesteś. I jak śmiałeś wejść tutaj w środku nocy, kiedy ja spałam!?

\- Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, nie sądziłem, że zastanę cię w takim stanie. Poza tym czas mnie nagli. W imieniu Najwyższego Porządku proszę cię, panno Rey, byś zgodziła się udać wraz ze mną do stolicy. Chyba, że twoja niechęć względem obcych miejsc jest równie wielka jak wobec obcych podróżników?

Twarz Rey pobladła, upodobniając się do rozrzuconej nieopodal pościeli. Wcześniej wydawał jej się wyniosłym cieniem nakładającym się na złoty krajobraz pustyni, straszliwym lecz i odległym. Teraz, kiedy otaczały go znajome ściany jej sypialni, a nie ogrom piaskowych wzniesień, Rey rozpoznała królewską twarz i arogancki ton głosu.

\- Jestem mężczyzną z pustyni?

Kylo Ren przytaknął.

\- Smuci mnie to, że tak szybko o mnie zapomniałaś. 

\- Co się tutaj dzieje!? – krzyknęła, nie myśląc o późnej godzinie. - Czy Unkar Plutt cię nasłał?

\- Otrzymałem od niego zgodę na to, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć, chociaż pewnie nie to miałaś na myśli – stwierdził spokojnie Kylo Ren. Przez cały czas mówił tym samym tonem, w którym irytacja kryła się za cierpliwością, z jaką dorosły wprowadza dziecko w świat trudnych zagadnień. Rey poczuła, jak dygocze na samą tę myśl.

\- Czegokolwiek ode mnie chcesz, nie pomogę ci.  

Mężczyzna ściągnął usta, łypiąc na nią z mniejszą przychylnością.

\- Może wysłuchasz najpierw mojej propozycji, dziewczyno?

Później Kylo Ren zaczął snuć opowieść; mówił o dziewczynce, którą los obdarzył i pokarał wielką mocą i o królu, który rozpoznał bezkształtne pokłady ukrywającej się w niej magii i przyjął na nauki. Dziewczynka rosła zdrowo, ucząc się pilnie i wiernie służąc rodzinie. Z każdym dniem była coraz bardziej urodziwa i pełna wdzięku, aż ledwie dziewięcioletnią królewnę okrzyknięto symbolem przyszłości całego królestwa. Tych samych słów nie można jednak było odnieść do Zakonu Jedi i stojących na jej czele Skywalkerów. Kiedyś ród, w którego żyłach pulsowała królewska krew, dbał o poddanych, lecz później jeden z władców uległ ciemnym mocom. Jedi stali się chciwi, zażywali uciech i zapomnieli o tym, co przysięgali chronić. Wkrótce plony zmarniały, zwierzęta schorowały, a ludzie przymierali biedą. Poddani, niegdyś wierni, zbuntowali się i poprowadzeni przez nikomu nieznanego przywódcę podpalili pałac. Tylko Zaginiona Księżniczka była zbyt dobra, zbyt czysta w swej niewinności i pełna nadziei, by okrutny los owinął wokół niej swoje macki i odciągnął daleko od obiecanej przyszłości. Grzejąc się wieczorami przy trzaskającym kominku ludzie mawiali, że księżniczka umknęła z powodzi płomieni i rozlanej na schodach czerwieni, ustrzegła się mieczy, by później odnaleźć schronienie z dala od popiołów dawnego domu. Po dziś dzień miała pozostać niewidzialną dla oczu tych, którzy źle jej życzyli, czekając na chwilę, kiedy będzie mogła bezpiecznie powrócić i zająć przeznaczony tron.

Historia brzmiała dla Rey magicznie i przy tym zbyt nieprawdopodobnie. W swojej baśniowości niewiele wspólnego miała z prawdziwym życiem, gdzie każdego ranka należało wstać na znak promieni słońca i udać się na pustynię, ciężko pracować, gdzie nikt nie pochylał się nad nią i nie oferował magicznego zaklęcia, nie prowadził na bal, niczego nie zmieniał. A jednak mężczyzna mówił z przekonaniem, w które Rey nie potrafiła wątpić. Dobierał słowa niczym sprawny bajarz przekonujący do fałszywej prawdy, dekorował historię niezwykłymi szczegółami, a w barwie jego słów dźwięczała melodia królewskiej muzyki.

Rey przygryzła wargę i odwróciła wzrok. Jej myśli niezmiennie wracały do wyśnionego balu i tańca z nieistniejącymi gośćmi. Osadzona w innym świecie wizja, która raz zawitała do jej pamięci, przylgnęła do niej i nie pozwalała iść dalej.

\- Oczywiście o tym, że nie jesteś prawdziwą księżniczką, będzie wiedzieć tylko garstka najbliższych podwładnych dowódcy Snoke’a, zaś my liczymy na twoją dyskrecję – Kylo Ren powiedział znużony, po czym dodał: – O wiele bardziej opłaca ci się przestrzeganie zasad. Gramy o wysoką stawkę, panno Rey. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na nieostrożność.

Nieoczekiwanie jego słowa skuł lód, przez który Rey zrobiła parę kroków do tyłu. Jęknęła, kiedy jej biodro nadziało się na kant stolika nocnego. Lampka zachwiała się, ale nie runęła na ziemię.

\- W takim razie dlaczego właśnie ja? – odważyła się zapytać. – Dlaczego nie wybierzecie kogoś z zamku? Kogoś, kto wie, jak powinna zachowywać się księżniczka? Nie macie żadnych młodych panien na wydaniu?

\- Obsadzenie na tak ważnym stanowisku kogoś z arystokracji niosłoby za sobą inne zagrożenia. Taka osoba mógłby wykorzystać rolę księżniczki, żeby prowadzić własną politykę – Kylo Ren odpowiedział bez wahania i dodał, łagodniej niż przed chwilą. – Nie musisz się niczego obawiać. Będziemy wskazywać ci drogę, którą podążysz.

\- To nic nie znaczy! – Rey odburknęła. Każdy nerw jej ciała namawiał do ucieczki, jak zawsze, kiedy rozmawiała z kimś zbyt długo. Zwłaszcza w nocy. Rey zbyt rzadko cieszyła się uwagą, by nauczyć się wprawnie konwersować. Znała tylko język przetrwania. Teraz czuła, że kurczy się w sobie, a na jej skórę wstępują niewidzialne kolce. – Nie mogę opuścić tego miejsca.

\- Bo czekasz na rodziców?

Oczy Rey zrobiły się większe, z ust wyrwał się cichy jęk. Wiedziała, że na jej policzkach rozkwitają szkarłatne jak róże plamy.

\- Ja… skąd…

\- Unkar Plutt mi o tym powiedział – Kylo Ren powiedział niezrażony, spacerując po pokoju. Jego kroki brzmiały zbyt głośno nawet jak na tulącą do snu ciszę nocy.

\- Drań – wymamrotała.

\- Mogę zaoferować układ, który być może cię zainteresuje.

Rey zmarszczyła brwi, lekko skołowana, jednak ciekawa jego słów podniosła wzrok. Napotkała czujne spojrzenie Kylo Rena.

\- Jeśli zgodzisz się zagrać rolę Zaginionej Księżniczki, będziesz miała dostęp do wszelkiego rodzaju informacji. Dokumentów. Do rejestrów. Pomogę ci z nich korzystać i razem z tobą ustalę, kim byli twoi rodzice. Pozostając tutaj tkwisz w przeszłości. Choć ze mną i pogrzeb z dala od piasków to, co przeminęło – Kylo Ren powiedział i wyciągnął ku niej swoją ukrytą w rękawiczce dłoń.

Rey zamknęła oczy, a kiedy je otworzyła, nie była już w swojej sypialni. Znalazła się na rozdrożu, w miejscu daleko od pustyni i stęchłego kąta pałacu. Zniknęło twarde łóżko, gdzie spała od lat, i widok za oknem, który przestudiowała o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Za jej plecami nadal majaczyło z trudem poskładane życie, jakie znała jeszcze parę minut wcześniej. Przed nią wynurzyła się przyszłość, której nie potrafiła przewidzieć. Rey bała się odejść, odwrócić, porzucić to, do czego przywykła. A mimo to… 

Pierwszy raz w życiu otrzymywała szansę na uchwycenie choć skrawka wątłych marzeń, zbyt często wystawianych na działanie wiatrów i trudów rzeczywistości.

Szansa, która przyszła w środku nocy, spowita w cień i nieufność.

Lekko trzęsącą się ręką Rey złapała dłoń Kylo Rena.

 

*

 

Sny Kylo Rena znowu stanęły w płomieniach, snopach gorących i wysokich do sklepienia. Żar parzył i bił go po twarzy, dotykał oddech i przemieniał go w popiół. Kylo Ren kaszlał, tracąc dech, a mimo to wciągał zwęglone powietrze do płuc. Chociaż śnił ten sam sen już tysiąc, już milion razy, zawsze błądził identycznymi korytarzami, równie zagubiony jak poprzedniej nocy. Każdy zakręt wyglądało tak samo – jaśniejąco, gorejąco. Kylo Ren nie potrafił otworzyć żadnych z licznych drzwi, bo klamki topiły się i wypalały ślady na jego dłoniach, a on bał się, że płomienie zabiorą go całego, zdradzą go, strawią go, pogrzebią pod popiołem padającym z sufitu jak śnieg i osiadającym na jego ramionach.

Gdy zamek wypełnił płacz ognia i ślady na dywanach stały się osmolonymi dziurami, oczom Kylo Rena, który wtedy był Benem, ale przestał nim być, ukazywała się dziewczynka z policzkami naznaczonymi łzami. Tkwiła pośrodku płonącej sali balowej, tak mała i krucha jak gałązka, do której podpełzały przyczajone języki ognia. Kołysała się nieznacznie, a krawędź jej sukienki zamiatała czarny piach. Kylo Ren i Ben stali za nią, gotowi uciec, lecz nie potrafili zmusić ociężałych nóg do ruchu. Zamiast tego patrzyli na księżniczkę. Najpierw była odwrócona do nich tyłem – jak zawsze w świecie snów – ale zaraz zwróciła ku nim głowę, by podarować wspomnienie oczu, które od tamtego czasu prześladowały go w śnie i na jawie. Para wielkich iskier, odbijających cień pożaru jak lustro i przeszywających Bena na wskroś.

Kylo Ren dosłyszał niedopowiedziane słowa.

_Zostawisz mnie tu?_

_Tym właśnie jesteś?_

_Odejdziesz?_

_Tak, tak, tak_ , mówi do siebie Kylo Ren w myślach. Tak, kiedy Ben jej nie zostawił, tak, kiedy po raz kolejny nie był tym, kim chciał być, tak, kiedy nie odchodził.

Wynosząc księżniczkę ukrytą w swoich ramionach miał wrażenie, że nawet zapadłszy w sen go oceniała.

Obudził się z kropelkami potu skrzącymi się na czole i dudniącym sercem, rozpędzonym lękami przeszłości. Wspomnienie było niemalże bolesne i Kylo Ren czuł, że serce może wyryć dziurę w jego piersi i uciec na wolność. Czasem niczego więcej nie pragnął.

Usiadł na skraju łóżku i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Przysłuchując się dźwiękom nocy, do których powinny należeć tylko pohukiwanie sowy za oknem i biegnący z oddali, przytłumiony dźwięk chrapania pałacowych strażników, Kylo Ren wyłapał jeszcze jeden odgłos.

Muzykę.

Z opóźnieniem zrozumiał, że z koszmarnego snu wyrwał go nuty rozbrzmiewającej za ścianą pozytywki. Po chwili niepewności Kylo Ren wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju.

 

*

 

Rey często zastanawiała się, jakie to uczucie zasnąć w miękkiej, nasączonej zapachem prania pościeli, zostawić na nocnym stoliku filiżankę mleka z unoszącym się nad nią obłoczkiem pary, rozczesać umyte włosy i związać je w warkocz wstążką, zamknąć oczy bez lęku o jutro. Czasami wyobrażała sobie, że jako dziecko wykradziono ją z kołyski bogatych szlachciców z bajki, którzy nadal przeczesywali świat w poszukiwaniu ukochanego dziecka. Oddawała się fantazjom tak często, że wyśnieni matka i ojciec zyskali nieistniejące twarze, ale nigdy naprawdę w to nie wierzyła. Teraz, w pałacu zdającym się być bardziej rozległym niż pustynia, po której Rey nauczyła się stąpać, nie potrafiła zasnąć. Ozdobiony porcelanowymi frędzlami zegar kominkowy tykał głośno obok jej głowy, wprawiając w drganie bielutkie ściany.

Rey przycupnęła w kącie komnaty i owinęła się pod szyję haftowaną kołdrą w kwiatowe wzorki. Między palcami obracała kieszonkową pozytywkę zakończoną długim, pozłacanym łańcuszkiem, którą otrzymała od Kylo Rena krótko po przybyciu do pałacu.

 

_\- Ten zegarek z pozytywką należał kiedyś do księżniczki – wyjaśnił, przekazując go jej. Złoto wisiora odcinało się na tle jego czarnych rękawiczek. – Jeśli ktoś zażąda dowodów na to, że jesteś prawdziwą księżniczką, pokaż im go i przekonaj, że zawsze go przy sobie nosiłaś. Po prostu nie mogłaś przypomnieć sobie, skąd go masz. Dopiero niedawno wróciły ci wszystkie wspominania i teraz doskonale pamiętasz dni spędzone w pałacu._

_\- To wystarczy? – zapytała Rey z powątpiewaniem. – Nie uznają, że mam taki sam zegarek?_

_Kylo Ren pokręcił głową._

_\- Został wykonany dla księżniczki na specjalne zamówienie. Nikt nie posiada identycznej pozytywki._

Puściła zegarek, pozwalając, by zakołysał się na końcu złoconego łańcuszka tuż przy miękkim dywanie. Chłodny odblask księżyca przemknął po metalicznej powierzchni i puścił do Rey oczko. Pomyślała, że tak daleko od pustyni Jakku, w samym centrum stolicy Imperium, przynajmniej księżyc srebrzył się identycznie. Z lekkim uśmiechem okryła się szczelniej pierzyną, po czym otworzyła wieczko pozytywki.

Komnatę zalały nuty sennej symfonii szarpania za metalowe ząbki instrumentu. Rey przymknęła oczy, zapadając się w melodię jak w wodę. Kiwała głową w prawo i w lewo, gdy wysokie dźwięki pozytywki odbijały się od ścian pokoju, poruszały grubymi zasłonami, przytrzymywały wskazówki stojącego na szafce zegara i zaklinały krótką chwilę. Muzyka, bez kształtu i bez granic, nieuchwytna i nie do zabicia, otuliła ją i wsiąknęła w świat Rey. Dziewczyna nie chciała złota ani srebra, odrzuciła perły, a jednak podarowana jej przez Kylo Rena pozytywka stała się jedynym, co Rey zaakceptowała jako własne. Nim spostrzegła, z jej ust zaczął dobiegać szept:

\- Płynie czas, liczę dni, co minęły daremnie. Nie wiem skąd znana mi ta melodia gra we mnie…

Trzasnęły drzwi. Rey podskoczyła, zamykając szybko pozytywkę, która prawie wyślizgnęła jej się z ręki. Muzyka, jeszcze chwilę temu obecna w pokoju, teraz wyparowała, pozostawiając po sobie posmak słodkości i pięknego snu.

Na progu stanął Kylo Ren. Widząc go, Rey prychnęła. Po tygodniach spędzonych w zamku przestała denerwować się za każdym razem, kiedy wkraczał bez zapowiedzi do jej pokoju, nie zamierzała jednak tego zaakceptować. Rycerz Snoke’a miał pewną naturalną zdolność do wtrącania się w najbardziej utajone momenty jej życia, zachowując równocześnie pełną obojętność. To irytowało Rey najbardziej.

Kylo Ren omiótł wzrokiem wymięte koce na łóżku i wszedł głębiej, odszukując ją w kącie komnaty. Zatrzymał się, jak gdyby niewidzialny cień szoku wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął na jego ramieniu. Rey wyprostowała się. Zerknęła w dół, na teraz milczącą pozytywkę. Wokół panowała atramentowa ciemność, lecz Kylo Ren stał zwrócony twarzą do okna, za którym wywieszona była płachta mrugających w blasku gwiazd, zauważyła więc jego bielejącą twarz.

\- Cześć – rzuciła z pościelą przyłożoną do ust. – Pomyliłeś pokoje? Chyba nie kładziesz się spać tak wcześnie, jest pewnie około pierwszej.

\- Usłyszałem muzykę – Kylo Ren stwierdził tonem sugerującym, że to powinno wystarczyć za wszelkie wyjaśnienie.

Rey mimowolnie zacisnęła palce na pozytywce, a chłód metalu odbił się na jej skórze. Wiedziała, że Kylo Ren nie rzuci się nagle, by odebrać wisiorek, a jednak irracjonalna myśl o utraceniu jedynego przedmiotu przepełniającego jej serce ciepłem była tak przytłaczająca, że zapragnęła chronić pozytywkę.

\- Co tutaj robisz? Muzyka w nocy jest zakazana?

\- Niezupełnie. Po prostu jestem zaskoczony.

\- Tym, że usłyszałeś ją u siebie?

\- Można tak to ująć.

Przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę drzwi. Jak zwykle – pochylał się nad Rey z zamiarem oczarowania jej drobnymi obietnicami i zaklęciami baśniowych historii, ale kiedy tylko ona pytała, on unikał odpowiedzi. Wiedziała coraz lepiej jak nosić suknie i przeszłość Zaginionej Księżniczki i coraz mniej o mężczyźnie, który wraz z nią zamierzał zagrać główną rolę.

Rey pochyliła głowę. Złoty zegarek z pozytywką ukrywał się między zagięciami pościeli, ale na białym tle nie mógł zamaskować widocznego nawet w nocy blasku kutego ze złota. Nie pasował do tego miejsca, Rey pomyślała. Wydawał się przychodzić do niej z innego świata, być wypełnionym wspomnieniami wygrawerowanymi obok metalowych wzorów.

\- Skąd go masz? – rzuciła pytanie w powietrze.

Kylo Ren, który trzymał już dłoń na klamce, zatrzymał się i obejrzał przez ramię.

\- Co mam? – zapytał, akcentując pierwsze słowo. Zdawał się być zirytowany.

\- Zegarek.

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Obserwował uchylone drzwi sypialni, wpuszczając do środka zabłąkaną strużkę światła z korytarza. Rey odczekała chwilę, a kiedy uznała, że Kylo Ren nie ma zamiaru wyjść, zaczęła mówić:

\- Musiałeś zdobyć go jakimś tajemniczym sposobem. Gdyby księżniczka oficjalnie zostawiła ten zegarek w pałacu, ktoś by o tym wiedział, prawda? I cały plan byłby bez sensu… Musi być ważny, skoro tak mała rzecz może przekonać wszystkich, że księżniczka żyje. To chyba znaczy, że wywalczyłeś go pokątnymi sposobami i niewiele osób o tym wie.

\- Pokątnymi sposobami? – Kylo Ren parsknął pod nosem. Trudno było przyrównać to do szczerego śmiechu, a jednak jego reakcja była bliższa rozbawieniu niż cokolwiek, co Rey do tej pory usłyszała.

\- Może powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Skoro mamy udawać, że jesteś księżniczką, musisz pamiętać zegarek.

Kylo Ren przymknął z powrotem drzwi i ku zaskoczeniu Rey, przysiadł na skraju jej łóżka. Oparł ręce o kolana i złożył głowę na dłoniach. Wyglądał jak stworzony w odległej przeszłości posąg z czarnego marmuru, gotowy opowiedzieć o swoich losach.

Rey przysunęła się bliżej, czując łaskoczącą ją w piersi ekscytację. Do tej pory usłyszała zaledwie kilka historii o dzieciństwie księżniczki i każda z nich była bardziej fascynująca niż poprzednia. Dowiedziała się już o początkach służby u Skywalkerów, kształtowaniu się mocy, oficjalnym przygarnięciu przez rodzinę królewską… Rey pozwalała, aby jej własne uczucia odpowiadały na każdy sukces i porażkę obcej dziewczyny, jakby jej twarz odbijała się w tafli wspomnień księżniczki. Nie czuła nigdy, że kradnie księżniczce tożsamość – była Rey z Jakku i udawana przeszłość, bez względu na to jak piękna, nigdy nie stałaby się celem jej podróży. Jednakże księżniczka żyła wewnątrz słów Kylo Rena, co różniło ją od postaci z mitycznych legend, do których Rey przywykła. Ściskając coraz mocniej należącą niegdyś do jej poprzedniczki pozytywkę, Rey czuła, że między nią i królewną zawiązała się więź.

\- Księżniczka była bardzo uzdolniona muzycznie – Kylo Ren podjął przerwany temat. – Każdy w pałacu znał melodię graną przez tą pozytywkę. Tamtej nocy, kiedy cała rodzina Skywalkerów została zabita, znalazłem zegarek w zgliszczach.

\- Byłeś tam? – Rey wyszeptała, otwierając oczy szerzej ze zdumienia.

Kylo Ren przytaknął.

\- Znałeś ją?

Kolejne potwierdzenie.

A więc stąd czerpał zdania, którymi później tkał baśń o Zaginionej Księżniczce. Nie ubierał fikcji w szaty prawdziwego człowieka, lecz opisywał osobę, którą kiedyś znał.

W ciemności Rey przyjrzała się zarysowi jego profilu, nieco zgarbionym barkom, na których dla odmiany nie spoczywała peleryna, i rozmierzwionym jak zawsze włosom.

\- Sam musiałeś być wtedy dzieckiem. Nie jesteś taki stary.

\- Nie byłem dzieckiem – odpowiedział chłodno, choć Rey mogła przysiąc, że dosłyszała w jego głosie cień rozbawienia. – Ale nie powiedziałbym też, że byłem wtedy dorosły. Więc może masz rację.

\- Jesteś częścią rodziny Skywalkerów?

Pytanie nie wydawało się Rey ubliżające, raczej naturalne w podobnej sytuacji. Ale twarz Kylo Rena stężała. Całe wcześniejsze rozbawienie zniknęło, w ramiona wślizgnął się ślad napięcia.

\- Nic mnie już z nimi nie łączy.

„Już”, Rey zanotowała. Teraz. Nagle mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko niej, niemal jak obnażony bez swojej zbroi z tarczą symboli Snoke’a i czarnego konia, wydał się o wiele bardziej tajemniczy niż na pustyni, bez imienia i z twarzą skrytą pod kawałkami czarnego materiału. Rey nie chciała ciągnąć tematu, mimo że ciekawość spychała jej myśli w stronę tajemnic Skywalkerów. Postanowiła wreszcie pociągnąć za delikatniejszą nić z nadzieją, że Kylo Ren nie trzaśnie w odpowiedzi drzwiami. Znowu dotkliwie odczuła to, że samotność na Jakku nie uczyniła jej najsprawniejszym rozmówcą.

\- W takim razie księżniczka była jakąś twoją kuzynką? – powiedziała powoli. - Dobrze ją znałeś?

\- Nie byłem z nią spokrewniony – sprostował. – Rodzina królewska tylko w niewielkim stopniu składa się z ludzi powiązanych więzami krwi. Zakon Jedi oznacza tyle, co przekazywanie dalej swojej wiedzy i szkolenie w posługiwaniu się mocą. Czystość krwi to nie rodzina, to ludzi, w których krwi płynie ta sama moc. Tamten człowiek – Kylo Ren zawahał się. Rey zauważyła, że zacisnął palce na prześcieradle. – Ten, który najpierw był moim nauczycielem, później znalazł dziewczynkę z nikąd i zrobił z niej następcę. Tyle nas łączyło.

\- Dlatego postanowiłeś wybrać mnie na Zaginioną Księżniczkę? Bo jestem Rey z Nikąd? 

Mówiła to z kpiną, a jednak Kylo Ren spojrzał na nią z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Po części. Przypominasz mi ją.

\- Dlaczego? – Rey nie mogła się powstrzymać.

Kylo Ren długo myślał.

\- Zawsze patrzyła ludziom w oczy. I nie pozwalała nikomu być samotnym.

\- Bzdura – zaśmiała się. - Nie jestem taka.

\- Nie zdajemy sobie sprawy z najlepszych zalet i najgorszych wad.

Trzask zamykanych drzwi rozbrzmiał w środku nocy cichszej niż muzyka. Kiedy Rey zasnęła wreszcie na ziemi z pozytywką przyłożoną do ucha, przyśniły jej się płomienie trzaskające w rytmie walca. Rano zbudziła się z mokrymi policzkami.

 

*

 

Pomimo odrzucenia minionych ideałów i przeszłości, Snoke nigdy nie porzucił sali tronowej wielkiego rodu Skywalkerów. Owiana mgłą chłodu komnata była tak duża, że ustawione po bokach świeczniki w kształcie rozgałęziających się drzew nie były w stanie oświetlić każdego jej zakamarka. Zakryte półmrokiem kąty mogły równie dobrze chować niekończące się korytarze.

Kiedyś Kylo Ren nie dostrzegał w tym niczego dziwnego – komnata tronowa została zbudowana tak, by przyjmować naraz dużo osób, a akustyka pozwalała Snoke’owi przemawiać mimo słabnącego głosu. Teraz jednak widok starego mężczyzny rozsiadającego się na tronie i aksamitnych szat spływających po ozdobionych klejnotami oparciach wydawały się Kylo Renowi tchnięte hipokryzją.

Rycerz dumnie opowiadał przywódcy o postępach, które Rey poczyniła ostatnio w nauce. Snoke słuchał go z uwagą.

\- Niedługo będzie gotowa wystąpić przed ludźmi. Można ją nazwać nieokrzesaną, jednakże… - Kylo Ren zamilkł, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. – Nikt nie będzie oczekiwał od niej arystokratycznego obycia, jeśli tylko przekonamy wszystkich, że wychowała się poza pałacem. Na razie skupiamy się na opanowaniu paru umiejętności, które ma pamiętać z poprzedniego życia.

Snoke pokiwał głową z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech, który odsłonił wybrakowane zęby.

\- Doskonale… spisałeś się na medal, Kylo Renie. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

\- Dziękuję ci, panie – Kylo Ren odparł, klękając na jedno kolano.

Każdy krok, który podjął od chwili wyrzeczenia się rodziny i odwrócenia w stronę Snoke’a miał odnaleźć swe zwieńczenie w tej aprobacie. Bycie wyróżnionym przez opiekuna i usłyszenie słów, którymi wcześniej nie karmiono jego serca, napełniało Kylo Rena euforią. Tego pragnął i potrzebował, to właśnie Kylo Ren odrzucał, unosząc głowę i patrząc Snoke’owi w oczy.

\- Pochlebiasz mi, panie, jednak to nie moja zasługa.

Snoke skrzywił się lekko. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy pogłębiły się, aż zdawały się sięgać głęboko wewnątrz czaszki. 

\- Skąd ta skromność, Kylo Renie? Mój uczniu… - Snoke zakaszlał i otarł usta wierzchem dłoni. – Przybliżyłeś nas do dnia, kiedy krajem przestanie rządzić przekupna moralność dawnego Zakonu Jedi. Oni odeszli, ale ich sprzymierzeńcy nadal knują. Ty sprowadzasz na państwo zbawienie.

\- Cieszę się, że tak myślisz, panie – Kylo Ren odpowiedział, starając się, by jego ton pozostał neutralny. – Twoje słowa są moją siłą, a rządy Najwyższego Porządku wszystkim, co liczy się w moim życiu. Nie zmienia to faktu, iż mój wkład w naukę Rey jest niewielki. Dziewczyna jest zdeterminowana; nie tak delikatna jak księżniczka, ale siła charakteru pozwala jej szybko się uczyć. To jej sukces, nie mój. Rey okazała się inteligentną, błyskotliwą osobą, z której ja jestem dumny.

Postawienie zdolności Rey w blaski uwagi miało podkreślić trafność wyborów dokonanych przez Kylo Rena – oto panna, którą znalazł zapomnianą na skraju pustyni, okazała się być ponadprzeciętną kandydatką do roli Zaginionej Księżniczki. Kylo Ren nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia, kiedy w miejscu entuzjazmu pojawiło się ledwie wyczuwalne napięcie. Snoke przyglądał się Kylo Renowi uważnie, zaciskając palce w pięść. Jego naznaczone siateczką żył knykcie pobielały.

\- Czy wspominała coś o stosunku do Najwyższego Porządku?

\- Zgodziła się nam pomagać. Czy to nie świadczy o jej oddaniu?

\- Tak, tak – Snoke przerwał zniecierpliwiony. – Ale polityka! Czy dziewczyna mówiła coś o polityce? Naszych planach? Rządach?

Kylo Ren pokręcił głową.

\- W rozmowach ograniczmy się do treningów mocy i etykiety dworskiej. Nie pytałem jej nigdy o Najwyższy Porządek. Chyba nie sądzisz, panie, że mogłaby być zdrajcą?

\- Nie jest żadnym szpiegiem, w końcu wyciągnąłeś ją z końca świata. Ale zawsze może nas zdradzić – Snoke zrobił pauzę, pozwalając słowom wybrzmieć do ostatniej sylaby, wbić się w umysł rycerza i ulotnić, pozostawiając gorzki posmak w myślach i na języku.

Kylo Ren czuł, jak robi mu się niedobrze, a przed oczami pojawiła się dziewczyna.

Szkoląca z determinacją sztukę miecza. Pochylająca się nad instrumentami księżniczki. Rozmawiająca z nim o północy, kiedy inni odgradzali się w swoich komnatach.

\- Jestem w stanie poręczyć za jej lojalność. Rey wkrótce stanie się częścią Najwyższego Porządku.

\- Nie ręcz za coś, na co nie masz wpływu – Snoke rzucił ostro. – Lepiej byłoby posadzić na tronie idiotkę. Głupców łatwo ją kontrolować, bo wierzą we wszystko i uważają to za własne pomysły. Nie chcę, żeby niewykształcona kukła za wiele rozmyślała. Przysporzy nam kłopotów!

\- Nie mogę zabronić jej myśleć.

Snoke wyglądał tak, jakby lada chwila miał wybuchnąć. Na blade, obwisłe policzki wpełznął rumieniec, rozlewając się jak czerwona plama, a jego oddech nieco przyspieszył. Kylo Ren spodziewał się, że mistrz potrafił lepiej nad sobą panować. I rzeczywiście, po chwili Snoke uspokoił się i westchnął. Spojrzał na Kylo Rena z politowaniem, przez które ręka rycerza wyrywała się do miecza. W ostatniej chwili opanował gniew.

\- I tak miałem zamiar pozbyć się dziewczyny po objęciu pełni władzy – Snoke oznajmił. - Może tragicznie odnaleziona księżniczka, którą ludzie pokochają i zaraz stracą, będzie dla nas korzystną kartą?

\- Słucham? – Kylo Ren wycedził, choć doskonale usłyszał każde słowo. Uszy rejestrowały wszystkie dźwięki, głowa przetwarzała tylko połowę.

\- Jesteś młody, Kylo Renie – Snoke wyjaśniał cierpliwie. – Nie możemy pozwolić, by w rękach niedoświadczonej dziewczyny skupiła się tak wielka władza.

\- Miała przemawiać naszymi ustami – Kylo Ren przypomniał.

\- I w każdej chwili może przestać to robić… nie możemy ryzykować – Snoke zamyślił się. – Chciałem, żeby zdobyła pełnię poparcia, a później świadomie zrezygnowała z tronu. My zajęlibyśmy się nią później. Ale teraz… jeśli serca ludu zdobędzie nie tylko dawna legenda, ale też urocza charyzma, możemy stworzyć nowy symbol. Tragicznie utracona po raz drugi księżniczka, pozostawiająca błogosławieństwo dla naszych rządów. Musimy to dobrze rozegrać, Kylo Renie!

Pod Kylo Renem otworzyła się dziura, w którą wpadał. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Leciał, upadał, łamał kości. Świat spowiła czarna płachta, zabierając Snoke’a i płomyki świec sprzed jego oczu. Pozostała mu świadomość, że Rey zniknie. Zabiją ją. I on przyprowadził ją na śmierć.

\- Oszukałeś ją?

\- Polityka wymaga krwawych rozwiązań – Snoke wyjaśnił bez cienia emocji. – Poza tym zawsze będziesz dla mnie ważniejszy niż ta przybłęda, mój następco.

\- Dziękuję – Kylo Ren odpowiedział równie sucho.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie chciał być niczyim następcą.

 

*

 

\- Naucz mnie tańczyć – poprosiła Rey ostatniego wieczora.

Kylo Ren nie usłyszał jej od razu. Jego myśli bezustannie kluczyły wokół rozmowy ze Snoke’iem, powtarzały w pamięci jego słowa, przypominały i dopowiadały. Jego życie zostało zamknięte w pułapce tamtej chwili i teraz kroczył za szklaną ścianą obaw, obserwując wydarzenia z bliska i nie będąc ich częścią.

Głos Rey wyrwał go z zadumy.

\- Tańczyć? – powtórzył, upewniając się, że dobrze ją usłyszał.

Rey pokiwała głową.

\- Mówiłeś, że księżniczka lubiła muzykę, prawda? Pewnie potrafiła też tańczyć. Chciałabym się tego nauczyć… by lepiej ją naśladować – dopowiedziała.

Kylo Ren zastanowił się nad tym. Prośba Rey miała kształt klepsydry zamieniającej miejscami piaski wspomnień i okruchy prawdziwych wydarzeń. Oczami wyobraźni ujrzał Rey, kręcącą się w balowej sukni wewnątrz bańki, a tuż nad nią księżniczkę, tańczącą walca na tle kurtyny z ognia. Klepsydra przesypywała popioły dawno pogrzebanej księżniczki i sadza układała się w falbany na sukni Rey, opadała niżej i niżej, aż w końcu dwa obrazy zmieszały się ze sobą i Kylo Ren nie potrafił ich rozróżnić.

\- Dobrze – odparł z ociąganiem. Uśmiech rozpromieniający twarz Rey był najjaśniejszy od czasów, kiedy zamieszkała w pałacu.

Poprowadził ją za rękę przez labirynt korytarzy do południowego skrzydła zamku, które teraz okrywał haft z pajęczych nici. Chociaż gruba warstwa kurzu sprawiała, że Kylo Ren co chwila marszczył nos, Rey rozglądała się na boki z dziecięcym zainteresowaniem. Zwalniała kroku przy każdym obrazie przykrywającym ociekające wilgocią ściany i usiłowała zapytać go o postacie uśmiechające się z płótna, ale Kylo Ren zbywał ją milczeniem. Szedł, nie patrząc na boki.

Wreszcie dotarli do końca korytarza, gdzie drogę zagradzały im wielkie drzwi. Jęknęły, gdy Kylo Ren pchnął je, robiąc przejście dla Rey.

\- Niesamowite – wyszeptała.

Według Kylo Rena sala balowa dawno pogrzebała lata swej świetności. Niektóre okna zasłaniały brudne kotary, inne wpuszczały szare światło księżyca poprzez narysowaną na szybie mozaikę kurzu. Większość złoconych i srebrzonych rzeźb przykryto białymi prześcieradłami, tworząc z komnaty osobliwy las kształtów. Kylo Ren i Rey przeszli na środek parkietu, a ich kroki odbiły się w kurzu jak ślady na śniegu. Rey nie wydawała się dostrzegać którejkolwiek z tych rzeczy – jej wzrok przeskakiwał z jednego miejsca w drugie, napawając się salą.

\- Uważamy bale za stratę czasu, więc od dawna nikt nie używał tego pomieszczenia. Kiedyś wyglądało tutaj lepiej – wyjaśnił.

\- Nieważne – Rey odparła bez chwili wahania. – Zawsze śniłam o miejscu takim jak to.

\- Tańczyłaś tu w snach? Może zaoszczędzisz mi kłopotów i okażesz się być wybitną tancerką.

Kylo Ren chciał, żeby zabrzmiało to jak żart, ale do jego głosu wdarła się nuta niepokoju. Myśl o Rey stojącej w płonącej sali żarzyła się w jego pamięci świeżym blaskiem, w gardle czuł strach. Dziewczyna musiała zauważyć jego zmianę nastroju, bo posłała mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

\- Nie potrafisz tańczyć? – zapytała, a jej żart brzmiał równie kiepsko jak jego.

Byli w tym okropni.

\- Potrafię tańczyć na tyle, by się nie ośmieszyć. Pokaż co potrafisz – Kylo Ren poprosił, oferując jej dłoń.

\- Ośmieszę cię – odpowiedziała Rey z cieniem uśmiechu, przyjmując ją.

Był zaskoczony tym, jak swobodnie rozmawiała z nim językiem tańca. Nie znała kroków i kilka razy wpadła na niego. Kylo Ren cierpliwie ignorował przydepnięcia i tłumaczył, kiedy powinna się obrócić, a kiedy pozwolić się tylko prowadzić. Rey starała się zapamiętywać każdą radę i już po chwili tańczyła lepiej, niż większość nowicjuszek, ale Kylo Ren nie zwracał na to uwagi. Myślał o mowie jej ciała, które otworzyło się na niego, gdy taniec bez muzyki wciągnął ich w swój wir. Rey pozwalała trzymać się za rękę, podczas gdy jego druga dłoń opierała się o jej plecy. Jeszcze nigdy nie byli tak blisko siebie. Ich piersi stykały się, nieodziane w rękawiczki dłonie przewodziły ciepło jej skóry, a twarze, choć od siebie oddalone, równocześnie znajdowały się tak blisko, że Kylo Ren mógłby spić jej oddech, gdyby tylko się nachylił. Kiedy obracali się, pochylali, przybliżali się i oddalali, Kylo Ren prawie czuł zapach rozpalonego wosku. Na salę balową skapnęły krople złota i czerwieni, malując ją ciepłymi barwami, a wokół zadzwoniły kieliszki i dźwięczne rozmowy gości.

\- Tańczyłaś już kiedyś? – zapytał, przysuwając usta do jej ucha.

\- Sny się liczą?

\- Tylko jeśli miałaś dobrego nauczyciela.

Rey roześmiała się, ale Kylo Ren widział, że była to tylko maska. Za szybko uciekła przed jego wzrokiem, unosząc głowę wysoko i studiując każdy kryształ w znajdującym się nad jej głową żyrandolu.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nie. Po prostu wiele rzeczy ostatnio mi się śni.

\- Tak jak słowa tej kołysanki, którą śpiewałaś tamtego wieczora?

Zatrzymała się i bez słowa puściła jego dłoń. Kylo Ren nie był zaskoczony. Wrażenie balu, które wywołał w nim taniec z Rey, rozsypało się i obróciło w proch jak każde inne wspomnienie o tej sali, a różnokolorowe skrawki niosące fragmenty walca opadły im pod nogi. Przed nim stała Rey w białej, prostej sukni, którą dostała w pałacu i z włosami upiętymi z tyłu. A Kylo Ren nie potrafił zignorować tego, jak niesforne pasma uciekały z jej koka i zdobiły twarz drobnymi lokami, dzięki czemu wyglądała piękniej niż arystokratka na balu. Pożałował, że tak szybko zepsuł ich moment.

\- Dlaczego o to pytasz? – wyszeptała drżącym głosem.

\- Skąd znałaś piosenkę, którą wtedy śpiewałaś?

\- Nie znałam jej – Rey odparła zaskoczona. – Po prostu wymyśliłam ją na poczekaniu.

Kylo Ren od dawna zastanawiał się nad tym, co powinien zrobić. Przez myśl przemknęło mu wiele opcji, lepszych i gorszych, samolubnych i altruistycznych, uszczęśliwiających jego, ją, ich, nikogo. Kiedy patrzył na nią teraz, zapragnął wycofać się ze swoich zamiarów. Mógł poprosić ją do tańca jeszcze raz i udać, że nic się nie stało, bo świat nie istniał. Ale wtem jego myśli nawiedził dobrze znany obraz zapłakanej księżniczki, przestraszonej, kulącej się w płomieniach. I obok niej Rey, w tej samej sukience, z jej łzami, brudem i krwią. Tyle wystarczyło, by przypomnieć sobie o palącej wadze decyzji. W rzeczywistości nie miał wyboru.  

\- Piosenkę, którą śpiewałaś, wymyślała księżniczka. Dawno temu – wyznał, a echo na wpół pustej sali powtórzyło słowa za nim. - Była utalentowana jak na dziewięć lat, prawda? Własne słowa do melodii zrobionej specjalnie dla niej pozytywki.

Rey wyglądała tak, jakby naraz walczyło w niej wiele emocji. Kolejne uczucia nakładały się a siebie, zmieniając jak sceny teatralne; najpierw rezerwa, później pełen niedowierzania uśmiech, wreszcie szok.

\- To niemożliwe – wyszeptała. – Skąd miałabym wiedzieć?

Kiedy Kylo Ren jej odpowiedział, czuł się tak, jakby Ben przystaną obok niego i dyktował zdania. Jego przeszłość zbliżyła się na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Zadrżał

\- Wtedy, przed laty… księżniczka nie zginęła.

Rey milczała, więc Kylo Ren kontynuował.

\- Zapytałaś mnie o zegarek. Nie skłamałem, naprawdę znalazłem go w pożarze. Obok stała ona. Chciałem uciekać, miałem niewiele czasu, ale mimo tego wyniosłem ją z ognia. Wiedziałem, że jeśli ktoś się dowie, dziewczyna zginie jak reszta rodziny. Porzuciłem ją w mieście, tak daleko, jak tylko mogłem przejść niezauważony z dzieckiem na rękach. Później zatrzymałem zegarek. Sam nie wiem dlaczego. Chciałem… mieć jakąś pamiątkę po tym dniu.

\- Co sugerujesz?

Jej wzrok był pełny oczekiwania. Widział nadzieję i strach, zmagające się ze sobą po dwóch równych stronach szali. Kylo Ren mógł powiedzieć to, co chciała usłyszeć i sprawić, że przestałaby być Rey z nikąd. Rodzina, nazwisko i historia, wszystko ciążyło w jego rękach. Wystarczyło jedno słowo.

Zamiast tego pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na jej czole.

\- Odejdź stąd, Rey – poprosił cicho. – Kiedy skończymy tańczyć idź tak daleko, jak tylko możesz.

\- Chyba żartujesz! – krzyknęła. – Jak mogłabym uciec? Teraz?!

\- Kiedyś odkryjesz całą prawdę o swojej rodzinie, o Jakku, ale teraz historia nie jest zakończona. Idź, a któregoś dnia wrócisz.

\- To wszystko? Tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?

Wyraz zdrady na jej twarzy zaskoczył go.

\- Nie. Najpierw zatańcz ze mną ostatni raz.

Zaginiona Księżniczka, która nigdy nie przestała być Rey, i Kylo Ren, który na imię miał Ben, tańczyli na balu aż do białego rana. Kiedyś mieli spotkać się ponownie, a ich losy po raz trzeci splecie przeznaczenie. Zanim staną się bohaterami tragicznej baśni o słońcu i księżycu, co wciąż się mijają, będąc tańczyć walca, dopóki świt ich nie obudzi.

 

 


End file.
